Only
|writer = Onika Maraj, Aubrey Graham, Dwayne Carter, Jr., Jeremy Coleman, Lukasz Gottwald, Theron Thomas, Timothy Thomas, Henry Walter |producer = Dr. Luke, Cirkut, JMIKE |Single = November 4, 2014 |Video = December 12, 2014 |Prev = Touchin, Lovin |Next = Bed of Lies }} "Only"' '''is a song by Nicki Minaj from her third studio album, ''The Pinkprint. It features guest vocals from Drake, Lil Wayne, and Chris Brown. The song serves as the third single off the album. The song was composed by Minaj, Aubrey Graham, Dwayne Carter, and Rock City, also known as Planet VI, which consists of brothers Theron and Timothy Thomas. The production was managed by Dr. Luke, Cirkut, and JMIKE. The song was released on October 28, 2014 as a digital download, and was sent to Urban and Rhythmic radio on November 4. A music video was shot for the song on November 2, and premiered on December 12. The song debuted at #54 in the US becoming her 55th Hot 100 entry (making her the female artist with the 5th most entries at the time). It peaked at #1 on the US R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, becoming her 4th chart topper and giving her the most #1s for a female rapper in Billboard history. The song also broke the record for being the most added song on Urban radio of 2014 in a one week time frame. With "Only" and "Truffle Butter" holding both the #1 and #2 spot on the Rap airplay chart, Nicki became the first female act ever to achieve this feat as a lead artist on both songs. The song has been certified 3x Platinum in the US. Background & Release On October 25, 2014, Dr. Luke tweeted, "Three Days!!! @NICKIMINAJ", hinting at other song by Nicki would be released. The next day, October 26, Nicki posted the single's artwork on Instagram with the hashtag #ONLY - Tuesday. It was revealed that Drake, Lil Wayne, and Chris Brown would all be featured on the song. The song was released on October 28, 2014 as a digital download. It was sent to Urban and Rhythmic radio on November 4 being the #1 most added song on both formats. Artwork On October 26, Nicki surprised fans and released the song's artwork on Instagram. On the cover all four of the collaborators name was on the cover, but only a picture on Nicki, Drake, and Lil Wayne were featured, excluding Chris. On the cover, which is animated, Nicki is a vixen wearing shades looking like a true boss she is. Drake is wearing a pope hat which has the Young Money symbol on it, and Lil Wayne has on a suit and tie (dressing up as a business man). Critical Reception "Only" received generally positive reviews from critics. Carolyn Menyes from Music Times gave the song a positive review, saying "With a cool sense of confidence and rhymes that boast of her own sexual and rapping prowess, Minaj is taking the reins, leading into the equally vulgar and explosive rap verses from Drake and Wayne". Miles Raymer from Entertaiment Weekly praised Minaj's rap and called it the best part of the song. Chris Coplan from Consequence Of Sound said although it wasn't the strongest effort from them three, the song was "a great display of how their separate and distinct personalities can still play off one another nicely". Drew Millard from Noisey praised Lil Wayne's verse and said "Minaj continues to rap laps around the competition and there's no indication that that's going to change any time soon". Matthew Trammell of FADER gave the song a negative review, saying Minaj delivers "sleepy lines" and comes off "a bit desperate". Cross references * A ménage or "Minaj" is also referenced in "Slumber Party" and "Side to Side". Music Video Background The music video was shot on November 2, 2014 by Hannah Lux Davis. It premiered on VEVO on December 12, 2014. Stills Only_1.jpg Only_2.jpg Only_3.jpg Behind the Scenes Only_bts_1.png Only_bts_2.png Only_bts_3.png Only_bts_4.png Only_bts_5.png Only_bts_6.png Only_bts_7.png Only_bts_8.png Only_bts_9.png Only_bts_10.png Lyric Video Nicki released a lyric video on her VEVO on November 7. It gained large media attention due to it's controversial nature of allegedly portraying Nazi imagery. Minaj later denied these claims, stating that the artist of the lyric video was referencing 'Metalocalypse' and 'Sin City'. She also apologised for the confusion, responding via twitter that she 'takes full responsibility if it has offended anyone. I'd never condone Nazism in my art.' Live Performances Nicki performed the song for the first time on Saturday Night Live on December 6, 2014. Charts Lyrics Yo, I never fucked Wayne, I never fucked Drake On my life man, fuck's sake If I did, I'd ménage with 'em And let 'em eat my ass like a cupcake My man full, he just ate I don't duck nobody but tape Yeah, that was a setup For a punchline on duct tape Worried 'bout if my butt's fake Worry 'bout y'all niggas, us straight These girls are my sons John & Kate Plus Eight When I walk in, sit up straight I don't give a fuck if I was late Dinner with my man on a G5 Is my idea of a update Hut-hut one, hut-hut two Big titties, big butt too Fuck with them real niggas Who don't tell niggas what they up to Had to show bitches where the top is Ring finger where the rock is Deez hoes couldn't test me Even if their name was Pop Quiz Bad bitches who I fuck with Mad bitches we don't fuck with I don't fuck with them chickens Unless they last name is Cutlet Let it soak in, like seasonin' And tell 'em bitches blow me, Lance Stephenson Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only I never fucked Nicki, 'cause she got a man But when that's over, then I'm first in line And the other day in her Maybach I thought god damn, this is the perfect time We had just come from that video You know, LA traffic, how the city slow She was sitting down on that big butt But I was still staring at the titties tho’ Yeah, low key it may be high key I been peeped that you like me, you know Who the fuck you really wanna be with besides me? I mean It doesn't take much for us to do this shit quietly, I mean She say I'm obsessed with thick women and I agree Yeah, that's right, I like my girls BBW, yeah Type to wanna suck you dry and then eat some lunch wit you Yeah, so thick that everybody else in the room is so uncomfortable Ass on Houston, Texas, but the face look just like Clair Huxtable Oh, yeah, you the man in the city when the mayor fuck wit you The NBA players fuck wit you, the bad ass bitches doing makeup and hair fuck wit you Oh, that's 'cause I believe in something, I stand for it And Nicki, if you ever tryna fuck, just give me the heads-up so I can plan for it Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only I never fucked Nick and that's fucked up If I did fuck she'd be fucked up Whoever is hittin' ain't hittin' it right 'Cause she actin' like, she need dick in her life That's another story, I'm no story teller I piss greatness, like goldish yellow All my goons, so overzealous I'm from Hollygrove; the holy Mecca Calendar say I got money for days I squirm and I shake, but I'm stuck in my ways My girlfriend will beat a bitch up if she wave They bet not fuck with her surfboard, surfboard My eyes are so bright, I take cover for shade Don't have my money? Take mother's instead You got the hiccups, you swallowed the truth Then I make you burp, boy, treat beef like sirloin I'm talkin' 'bout runnin' in houses with army guns So think about your son and daughter rooms Got two hoes with me, messed up, they got smaller guns Ain't thinkin' 'bout your son and daughter rooms This shit is crazy, my nigga, I mean brazy, my nigga That money talk, I just rephrase it, my nigga Blood gang, take the B out, behavior, my nigga For reals, if you mouth off I blow your face off I mean pop-pop-pop then I take off Nigga now you see me, nigga now you don't Like Jamie Foxx acting like Ray Charles 16 in a clip, one in the chamber 17 Ward bully with 17 bullets My story is how I went from "poor me" To "please pour me a drink and celebrate with me" Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only }} Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:The Pinkprint Category:2014